Daughter of the Borderer
by teppygirl
Summary: Melanda, daughter of warrior squirrel Rakkety Tam, longs to become a great warrior like her father. She doesn't think this can ever happen until a gang of foxes threaten her happy home of Redwall. Please, please review.
1. Longing for More

The green forest leaves of Mossflower rustled slightly in the breeze above a camp in a clearing

The green forest leaves of Mossflower rustled slightly in the breeze above a camp in a clearing. A fire was just burning out, and a dark red creature was trying to rouse it from its slumber by prodding it. Surrounding him were other foxes, curled up against the bitter night wind, longing for sleep.

The dark red fox cursed loudly as he failed to relight the fire and straightened up. You could now see his face, a grotesque face, a face split by a long, ugly mark, turned black and rotting. He was wearing a long black cloak fastened with a golden broach, hiding the jagged blade he kept round his waist. He strode over to one of the sleeping foxes and kicked him roughly in the side. The fox howled with rage and stumbled to his feet to face the culprit. When he realised who it was, he cowered into the shadow of a large oak tree, trembling with fear.

'My, my Lord?' he stuttered. 'What wilst thou have me do?'

'The fire, damned beast, the fire!' the dark red fox spat back. 'I am cold, and need the warmth.'

The other fox muttered a yes and staggered over to the fire, frantically throwing dried wood and leaves onto it. As he worked, the lord fox paced thoughtfully up and down the clearing.

'Doest thou know what I am thinking of, my faithful servant,?' he asked of the other fox.

'No my Lord Regnor,' the fox said nervously.

'I am thinking where we should go next,' Regnor said.

'Oh, my Lord?' the fox asked, not really knowing what to say.

'You see, my friend,' Regnor said. 'We have been wandering round this godforsaken place for a whole moon now, and yet we are no closer to finding the fabled red treasure, the legend of foxes in the lands of ice and snow, ever since the great Gulo the Savage was slain trying to capture it. Now, I do not know what this treasure is, or where it is. Neither do you know what it is, but thou hast promised me that thou saw it in a dream and would take me there. Is that not correct?'

'I did say that my Lord,' the fox answered, looking terrified now.

'You understand my frustration then,' Regnor said, still pacing thoughtfully. 'I feel that I would have better luck finding the red treasure myself.' He swooped down towards the fox so that his disfigured face was inches away from the fox's shaking one. 'Do you not agree?'

The fox swallowed. 'My Lord, I do not believe this. I believe that we are very close, we will find the red treasure soon. Please trust me, I think-'

'You think wrong!' Regnor growled as he drew his jagged blade and plunged it into the unlucky fox's chest. His eyes bulged in shock and pain, and he fell backwards, moaning and gurgling as he died. Regnor stood over him.

'I will find it myself,' he whispered to the dying fox, then raised his head and howled to the skies. 'Do you hear me? I will find it myself!'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Redwall Abbey stood gloriously in the light of the morning, its red sandstone walls looking almost pink in the rays of the sun. No one was awake yet, as it was quite early, but one lone figure stood on the top wall, looking over his beloved abbey.

Abbot Humble, the kindly hedgehog was growing quite old now and had been Abbot of Redwall for many seasons. He was thinking of transferring the position to someone else, as he had an idea he was not going to be around for much longer. He was not saddened by this; he had lived a good, and a more than exciting life. The attack on Redwall by foxes under the command of Gulo the Savage was thrilling, almost too thrilling for a peace loving hedgehog. Yes, he was ready to move on.

As he surveyed the calm scene below, the air was suddenly slashed by the screams of laughter of young creatures. As Humble watched, two young maidens, a squirrel and an otter came running out, followed by a huffing and puffing mouse, trying to keep up. The squirrel streaked across the grounds and easily scaled up the outer walls, calling to her friends to follow her. Humble thought that this was the time to intervene.

'Hey,' he shouted out to them. 'Melanda Macburl! Where do you think you're going?'

'We're going to play in Mossflower forest!' she shouted back, happily.

Humble shook his head severely. 'Oh no you're not young lady,' he said. 'Not you or your little friends. You don't know what's in Mossflower forest; it's too dangerous to go there unless you're with someone older. Why don't you as your father to take you on a walk? He'll make sure you're safe.'

'I guess,' Melanda grumbled.

'Come on then,' Humble said, kindly. 'In to breakfast, all three of you.'

In the breakfast hall, aged Friar Glisum and his young mole assistant Mudge were spooning out generous helpings of baked apple and carrot pie with strawberry fizz to the ravenous Redwall beasts. As usual, there was loud talking, jollity and laughing that was common at breakfast time. Melanda, her otter friend Terith and her mouse friend Fopp were sitting sulkily in a corner, watching the other Redwallers eat. The young cook Mudge came over to them.

'Boi 'okey,' he said in his typical mole way as he gave them their vittles. 'Hurr hurr, yous faces look loik ee bin rained on, hurr aye.'

'We're just a bit annoyed, Mudge,' Melanda sighed. 'Old Abbot Humble wouldn't let us out on our own in Mossflower. He said it's too dangerous.'

'Too dangerous!' Terith said with contempt. 'Nothing in there, not since my great uncle an' your father,' she pointed at Melanda, 'chased all them foxes out.'

'Oi, aye,' Mudge said reminiscently. 'Oi were on'y a Dibbun wen tha' happened. Don' remembers much, bu' oi heerd ee were gurt fun!'

'Good old Doogy Plum and Tam,' Fopp said. Melanda groaned at the mention of her father.

'My father drives me mad sometimes,' she confessed. 'He was a great warrior, him and Doogy Plum fought of Gulo the Savage himself. And now he sits in Redwall, eating the food, playing with the Dibbuns and has not even _wondered_ if he could go back out there. I mean, hasn't he ever wanted to go and be a warrior again, to fight and slay evil vermin, to have an adventure? What happened to the Highland spirit he had?'

Mudge seemed at a loss at what to say to this. 'Oi expec' ee changed, moi dear,' he said. 'Ees a peaceful luvin' creature now.' And with that he walked off to serve more hungry creatures.

'He's right I suppose,' Fopp said to Melanda. 'People do change. I guess he's had enough of adventures and is ready for a quiet life.'

'But I'm not ready for a quiet life,' Melanda said defiantly. 'I want to go out and fight vermin, and have adventures and be like my father, like he used to be.'

'Maybe we should just face it,' Terith said. 'We're too young, like Humble says. Anyway, there aren't any vermin to kill.'

'Maybe an opportunity will come along,' Melanda said hopefully. 'Maybe there'll be a time when I can fight vermin and defend Redwall, just like my dad and Wild Doogy Plum.'

And later that day, when Melanda was passing the tapestry of the great Martin the Warrior, she stopped and looked. He seemed so grand, and so powerful, yet also kind and caring. Melanda found herself wishing that an opportunity would come along, so she could try and prove herself to be as brave as Martin and her father, Rakkety Tam Macburl.


	2. Face to Face, Sword to Sword

Rakkety Tam Macburl was dozing peacefully in a chair by the Abbey Pond next to his friend Wild Doogy Plum when he was rudely a

Rakkety Tam Macburl was dozing peacefully in a chair by the Abbey Pond next to his friend Wild Doogy Plum when he was rudely awakened by a flying ball of orange fur landing on his stomach. He yelled, and was about to draw his dagger when he realised what it was.

'Melanda,' he cried. 'Will ye not sneak up on your poor ol' father like that?'

'Sorry, father,' she panted. 'It's just that Father Humble promised that you would take me on a walk of Mossflower.'

'Oh, he did, did he,' Tam jokingly growled. 'Hey, Doogy, d'ya hear what my Melanda is sayin'?'

Doogy opened his eyes grudgingly. 'Aye, Tam. Ah do indeed. Why ye had to wake me up from mah nice sleep, ah don' know.'

'Well, my dear,' Tam told his daughter. 'Ah'm a little tired right now. Can I take ye tomorrow?'

'But father,' Melanda pleaded. 'I feel so cooped up. These walls seem to be closing in on me. I'm restless.'

Tam still looked unsure, but Doogy interrupted. 'Aye Tam, d'ya nae remember when we were her age? We felt exactly the same. We wouldn' like tae be cooped up neither.'

This seemed to persuade Tam. Sighing and groaning, he heaved himself up out of his chair and stretched.

'Right then,' he said. 'Ye'd best go n' tell ye mother then, dearie. Doogy, ye comin'?'

Doogy too got out of his chair and stretched. 'Aye, Ah could do with a wee walk.'

Melanda started flying off across the Abbey lawn towards the Infirmary to meet her mother, Sister Armel. But there was no need, the Sister appeared round the corner and strolled across the grass to meet her daughter.

The Sister had lived through a few seasons and could no longer move as fast as Melanda could, but she still had a youthful attitude and was still beautiful, especially to Tam.

'Now, Melanda,' she said as she smiled sweetly. 'Where are you bounding off to in such a hurry?'

'Going for a wander in Mossflower with father and Uncle Doogy,' she panted, getting her breath back as Tam and Doogy caught up with her.

'Have a lovely time dears,' Armel said, pecking her daughter and Tam on the cheek and waving them off as they set off towards the Abbey gates.

Despite wanting more independence, Melanda still loved holding her father's hand as they walked together in the green forest. Tam liked to point out certain trees and flowers, telling her their names. His favourite thing to do, however, was to describe his adventures when he was younger, when he was hunting down Gulo the Savage and his army. At this moment in time, Tam was describing, with some assistance from Doogy, his encounter with the Squirrelking Araltum and his wife Idga Drayqueen. Melanda giggled as Tam recounted with glee their pomposity, vanity and stupidity.

'But o' course, mah dear,' Tam said, chuckling. 'Ye met them only a few seasons ago, them an' their fat son 'Pwince Woopurt'.'

'Aye, what a journey tha' was, eh Tam,' Doogy reminisced. 'One o' the last journeys we've made for a while now.'

They had travelled very deep into the wood now, and the leaves of the trees hung over them so densely that hardly any light penetrated through to the forest floor. Tam looked around worriedly.

'Ah think we've gone far enough now,' Tam said, starting to turn back. 'We don' wan' to miss dinner now,'

Doogy rubbed his stomach, longingly.

'Aye Tam,' he said, 'we don' wan' tae miss tha'.'

They started walking back, but Melanda stopped suddenly.

'Do you hear something?' she whispered to them. They stopped too, and listened. Sure enough, the sound of voices was coming from behind a thick clump of trees, coarse harsh voices, voices that both chilled and excited Doogy and Tam.

'Foxes,' Tam murmured, his eyes lighting up.

Doogy rubbed his paws together gleefully. 'Aye, ah think they are, Tam. Shall we, ye know…'

'Aye, one moment Doogy,' Tam turned to Melanda. Stay in the bushes, mah dearie, ye dinnae wanna get hurt.'

Melanda groaned, but went obediently behind a large bush hung with ripe berries. She crouched down until only her eyes were visible.

'Dinnae worry,' Doogy grinned. 'Ye can watch.'

The two squirrel warriors turned towards the trees where the foxes were talking, took a deep breath, drew their swords and charged, screaming their war cry.

'Haway the Braaaaaawww!'

Melanda's face turned from excitement at finally seeing her father fight like the warrior he was, to complete horror. Although Tam and Doogy's blows were fast for their age, they were no match for the youth and agility of the foxes. Tam and Doogy were being beaten back, fighting furiously and desperately, yet still the foxes blocked their swords with ease, laughing now.

Doogy was still avoiding being hurt, but Tam was having more trouble. A quick swipe from the fox, and Tam's leg was sliced open, creating a deep gash, dripping with blood. Melanda had to press her paw to her mouth, in order for her not to cry out in fear for her father. Another swipe, and Tam's sword arm was cut, causing him to yell out in pain and drop his weapon. He was now completely defenceless, at the mercy of the cruel fox bearing down on him.

Melanda felt she had to do something, to get up and run to her father's side, but she couldn't move. Instead, she had to watch as the fox drew back his sword and rammed it with full force into Tam's stomach. Tam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock as he slowly looked down at his terrible wound. Doogy screamed his friend's name as he fell to his knees, and then to the ground, his paws pressed tightly to his belly, the blood spilling over onto the leafy path.

Melanda numbly felt tears well up in her eyes, but couldn't feel anything else. Cold, she stared at her father in disbelief, willing herself to believe that he was going to spring up again, laughing. Doogy still fought his fox, blinded by the tears in his eyes as he saw Tam fall. But now the other fox was turning towards him, holding his bloodied sword aloft. Melanda knew that now was the time to act. Screaming in anger and despair, she ran from behind the bushes and grabbed her father's blade from his side. The foxes, surprised, barely had time to turn around before Melanda swung the blade into one of their shoulders. The fox shrieked and clutched at his injury. The other fox snarled and advanced towards Melanda. Melanda raised Tam's sword in a weak defence. But before the fox had even reached Melanda, Doogy had thrust his sword across the fox's back.

The foxes, now wounded, howled and stumbled back into the depths of the wood, cursing and shrieking. Only until they were out of sight did Melanda run and drop by her father's side. She sobbed as she threw her arms over Tam's chest. Doogy had too sunk to Tam's side, shaking as he looked him over.

'He's breathing,' Doogy said in a trembling voice. 'He's going tae be fine, he's got tae be. Tam's always fine.' But he didn't seem too sure, and seemed more to be pleading then reassuring Melanda.

Still crying, Melanda helped Doogy lift up her injured father and began the long trek back to Redwall.


	3. Into that Dark Night

Melanda sat outside the Redwall Infirmary, her knees drawn up to her chest, unmoving

Melanda sat outside the Redwall Infirmary, her knees drawn up to her chest, unmoving. Terith had her arm round the squirrel and Fopp squeezed her paw. From inside the Infirmary, Melanda could hear her mother sobbing quietly as she tried to heal her father's wounds. It was not a comforting sound.

'Don' worry mate,' Terith said to her. 'I'm sure yore mother will fix him up fine.' But Melanda wasn't as sure.

When they had arrived at the Abbey, carrying the squirrel, Abbot Humble and many more creatures had rushed out to see poor Tam. They had whispered to each other worriedly whilst giving wide, fake smiles to Melanda. When Sister Armel saw her Tam covered in blood with a huge wound in his stomach, she had screamed in horror and grief and had almost fainted with the shock. But she was the healer, it was her job to make beasts better so she pulled herself together and briskly set to work. Although Melanda was young, even she knew that it was going badly.

'Sister Armel can heal anything,' Fopp said to Melanda, 'just like Tam can survive anything. He survived facing Gulo, didn't he?'

'But he was younger then!' Melanda cried exasperatedly. 'He was fitter, he had had more practice, and he was a warrior! I never should have let him fight them, I…'

At that moment, the door of the Infirmary creaked open and Sister Armel stepped out. She looked so weary and her eyes were red with crying.

'He's awake,' she said to Melanda. 'You'd better go and see him, dear, he should be going back to sleep soon.'

Melanda got up nervously and went to the door. She took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Tam occupied the bed in the middle of the Infirmary. As Melanda approached him, she had to suppress a sob. Tam had looked worse than she had ever seen him. His eyes were half closed and unfocused. His fur was dull and his tail drooped. Melanda knew that beneath the sheets she would see a gaping, blood encrusted wound that was draining her father. She almost knew by looking at him that he was struggling to keep awake.

'Melanda?' he croaked.

'Yes father,' Melanda said, holding back her tears. 'I'm here.'

'Ah'm sorry Melanda,' he said feebly. 'Ah'm sorry tae do this to you.'

Melanda couldn't help herself now, the tears began to rise up in her eyes. 'Oh, father, it's not your fault,' she cried. 'It's my fault, my fault for making you go into Mossflower with me, my fault for not stopping you. It's not your fault you're not…'

'Not a warrior anymore,' Tam finished for her, smiling faintly. 'Ah shouldn't be runnin' around like a fool, pretending to be somethin' ah'm not. Ah'm not the same squirrel ah was.'

His eyes started slowly to close. 'Goodbye Melanda,' he whispered.

'Don't be silly, father,' Melanda laughed weakly. 'You're not going anywhere. When you wake up, you'll feel a lot better and we can go out to the Abbey pond and eat afternoon tea, with scones and strawberries and cream, just like we always do.' The tears were falling fast now down her cheeks as her voice shook more and more and she gave a watery smile. 'And we'll watch the Dibbuns playing their games, and we can join in. Just as soon as you wake up, we'll do that.'

Tam sighed happily, closed his eyes and fell asleep, a small smile on his lips. Melanda's vision became blurry as she told her father, 'You'll always be a warrior to me, father.'

And she stood up from his side, wiped her tears away, walked to the door and glanced back at her father. He looked so peaceful. She looked at him for a moment, and then walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was early evening, and the Redwallers were having a rather more sombre supper than usual. News of Tam had spread, and the beasts gave Melanda comforting looks and kind words. None of it sunk in, Melanda's head was full of the image of the weak creature that was now sleeping upstairs, whilst her mother tried her best to heal him.

Fopp put his hand on her shoulder. 'He'll be fine. He really will,' he said, but his voice was uncertain and not as confident as before. Melanda looked over at Doogy, sitting alone in a corner, not touching his food. He seemed so distraught and heart broken that it brought a lump to her throat. She thought how she'd feel if it was one of her friends, Terith or Fopp and suddenly threw her arms around them in a tight embrace.

A piercing scream split the air at that moment, a scream of agony and anguish. Melanda recognised it as once as her mother. Doogy immediately sprang up and bounded up the stairs to the Infirmary in a panic. Melanda froze for a second, and then followed Doogy at an enormous speed. Once she'd reached the room, she was almost scared to go in, but forced herself. The scene that faced her would always be remembered as the worst moment in her life.

Her mother was crying hysterically, kneeling at the bedside of Tam. Doogy was standing wide eyed, clutching his arm and shaking it in disbelief. Melanda took a hesitant step towards the bed, then stopped. Tam was unmoving, his chest was still and he lay lifeless. Rakkety Tam Macburl, the great borderer squirrel warrior and father of Melanda was dead.


	4. A Warrior is Born

The deep green trees swayed slightly outside of the Abbey walls

The deep green trees swayed slightly outside of the Abbey walls. It was a calm and tranquil day and inside Redwall, the animals came out to mourn the loss of their warrior.

Rakkety Tam had been lain on a woven mat covered in blossoms, his eyes shut peacefully and his mouth turned up in a slight smile. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

Four of the Redwall beasts, two moles, a mouse and a hedgehog gently lifted the mat up onto their shoulders and carried Tam over to the freshly dug grave, under a cherry tree in the corner of the Abbey gardens. Melanda watched as she saw her father gently lowered into the grave, and tears fell from her eyes into her fur. Her mother, Armel had her paw on her shoulder, and she too was weeping. Fopp and Terith stood a little way off, offering Melanda sympathetic glances, but knowing to keep their distance from her grieving.

Doogy Plum knelt by the grave where Tam now lay, crying as he sang a mournful song, traditional of the Highland. All the creatures lowered their heads, some crying, some just quietly standing by their fallen friend. As Doogy's song finished, he straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Pulling himself together, he picked up a broken sword from the grass and placed his shattered claymore in with Tam. He stepped back and bowed his head with the rest of the Redwallers.

Sister Armel led Melanda forward to the grave. Melanda was almost reluctant to go, she didn't want to see her father in the ground, dead and lifeless. But she still went, she knew she needed to. Her mother sank to her knees and lent over her lover. She pressed her lips to Tam's, in a final farewell. She gazed into his face lovingly, for the last time, then stood up and walked away.

It was Melanda's turn. She stood over her father, looking into his peaceful face and her insides seemed to freeze and tighten. A lump rose in her throat and the grief seemed to weigh on her heart as more tears fell. She held out her arm and let a flower fall. It landed perfectly, across Tam's chest, beautiful and pure. As she saw her father there, dead and in the ground, her grief was replaced with something else. It was anger, raw anger that filled her head and her body, anger that made a red mist descend over her eyes. It wasn't possible that her brave and courageous father, who had fought off an army of wolverines and Gulo the Savage, could now be here, slain, while those filthy foxes still roamed Mossflower, looking for more blood. At that moment in her life, when she stood over the body of her beloved father, she vowed that she would spend her life hunting down the thing that had killed her father and she would not rest until he was also in the ground. In that day of the young squirrel maid's life, she swore vengeance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sister Armel was sitting up in the empty Infirmary, next to the bed where Tam had died. She had no more tears left, no amount of tears could banish the grief and misery that was gnawing on her heart. She stroked the blanket slowly, trying to remember the warm weight of Tam. She was so wrapped up in her own despair, she almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

She looked up as the door open, to see her daughter stood there, a travelling cloak on her back, a bulging bag slung over her shoulders and a hard look in her eyes.

'Melanda?' Armel said uncertainly, getting up from the bed and approaching her. 'Are you…are you going somewhere?'

'Mother,' Melanda said boldly, 'I've decided that I'm going to find the scum that did this. I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them.'

Armel gaped at her, aghast. 'What?' she asked. 'Melanda, my beautiful daughter…how could you even think of doing this?'

'I'm going to find them, mother,' Melanda explained calmly. 'I'm going to kill them, for father, for his memory, for his honour.'

Armel ran over to her daughter and held her arms tightly, pinning them to her sides. 'You're not going anywhere,' she said angrily, her voice cracking. 'I'm not going through this again.' Melanda tried to shake her mother off, but she hung on more tightly. 'No Melanda, you will listen to me!' she almost shouted. 'I have just seen my lover die in front of me, I have seen him put in his grave, I have buried him today! And now my daughter, my only daughter, wants to go out and get herself killed as well! Well, it's not going to happen! I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's certainly not for your father!'

Melanda finally managed to shake her mother off and was now as furious. 'This isn't me trying to get some glory and victory!' she shouted back. 'This is for father, my father and your Tam! He was murdered, and you want to just sit back and let the killers get away with it! How can you say you loved Tam, if you're so willing to do that?'

Armel raised her paw suddenly and almost seemed to be about to strike Melanda, but she dropped it with a sigh. 'Melanda,' she said tiredly. 'I loved your father, you know that. But I'm not prepared to lose someone else I love.'

Melanda stepped back from her, still angry. 'Well you don't have a choice,' she said, as she turned and ran down the stairs, hot angry tears filling her eyes. Her mother screamed after her, crying out her name over and over again, but knowing she couldn't stop her form leaving. She sank down to the floor, weeping and still calling for her daughter to come back, even though it was now too late.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melanda had ran right out of the Abbey, across the gardens, past the grave of her father and she bounded up the Abbey walls with ease. It was night now, and the moon hung brightly in the dark sky. Melanda heard a shout behind her and she turned round, half expecting her mother. Instead, Fopp and Terith were hurrying across the lawn towards her.

'Melanda,' Fopp panted as he reached her. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'I'm going to kill whoever murdered my father,' she shouted down from the top of the wall.

'What?' Terith cried incredulously. 'Now, on your own?'

'Yes, now,' Melanda said irritably. 'On my own. I'm going to find them and slay them.'

'But…why?' Terith asked. Melanda sighed.

'For my father's honour. Because it's not right that he should be dead and that they should still be alive.'

'Melanda,' Fopp reasoned. 'How are you going to find them?'

'I…I don't know!' Melanda cried, desperately. 'But I will!'

'And mate, how are you going to fight off two huge foxes?' Terith asked. 'Doogy and Tam couldn't, how will you?'

'Look, I don't know,' Melanda shouted. 'I'll…I'll go to Salamandastron, they helped my father defeat Gulo, they can help me now.' And her mind made up, she turned to leap off the wall into Mossflower, but her friends shouted at her to stop. She turned around, annoyed.

'What?' she demanded.

'We're coming with you,' Terith told her.

'But, it'll be too dangerous,' Melanda said. 'You wont be safe!'

'Oh and you will be, all alone, will you?' Fopp asked her.

'Face it mate,' Terith said, a sad smile on her face. 'We're not going to leave you.'

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Melanda smiled back. She reached down and helped her friends up and over the walls. On the other side, they hugged quickly and then set off, side by side into the dark trees of Mossflower.


	5. Lords and Princes

Lord Regnor was in a terrible rage that night. He paced up and down the overnight camp, growling and kicking out at the nervous foxes who sat hunched in the shadows of the glowing fire.

'We have been wandering for many nights now,' Regnor snarled. 'We have been sleeping on the cold ground, we have walked for many miles and we have been driven to scavenging fruit off the bushes. And we are no closer!'

The foxes cowered away from the sight of this mighty fox, his ugly face etched with anger and fury as he continued shouting.

'We are no closer to finding the red treasure, or no closer to even knowing what it is! I am not content with you, my followers. On top of all of this, two of my loyal servants are missing, lost!'

A grey fox leant forward, timidly. 'Lord, if I may be so bold, I suggest that we should find out more about this red treasure from creatures in this forest.'

Regnor stopped his rant and turned slowly towards the brave fox. 'Proceed,' he said, intrigued.

'I think it may be wise if we could capture some beast and…question them,' he went on. 'They would most likely have some knowledge about the nature of the red treasure.'

Regnor's slashed face split into a grin which showed his sharp, gleaming teeth. 'Yes…yes that is a good suggestion indeed. What is your name, fox?'

'Larhon, my Lord.' the grey fox told him, smiling slightly.

'Larhon,' Regnor said thoughtfully. 'I shall remember you.'

At that moment, two foxes burst into the camp, panting and clutching at bloody wounds. They stumbled towards Regnor and fell in a heap at his feet.

'My two loyal servants return,' Regnor spat at them with disgust.

'My Lord,' one of them choked. 'My Lord, we were attacked.'

'So I see,' Regnor said, standing over them. 'But the question is, by whom?'

The beasts remained silent for a moment, reluctant to give an answer. Regnor glowered at them until they spoke.

'It was a young maiden, my Lord,' one muttered. Regnor stared at them for a moment and then kicked them viciously in the side. They howled with pain and shrank away to avoid any more blows.

'A maiden!' Regnor shouted. 'A young maiden defeated and wounded two of my best fighters! How are we ever going to find the red treasure with such feeble and weak foxes such as you?' With this, he drew out his jagged blade from underneath his cloak and made as if to plunge it into the unfortunate foxes. Before he could, however, Larhon leapt up and sprang to Regnor's side.

'My Lord, we may be able to get more information from these two snivelling creatures,' he said quietly. 'Why not ask more about this young maiden?'

Regnor grudgingly put his sword away. 'Is there anything else you can tell me that would be some use?' he asked calmly.

The foxes looked distraught as they frantically tried to think of something that would save their lives. One of them had a flash of inspiration.

'Lord, there were two others,' he said excitedly. 'Both squirrels, like the maiden. They tried to attack us, but we fended them off. I think we killed one of them.' He looked up at Regnor, as if trying to see some approval in his face, but saw none and so continued with the story.

'Then the maiden came out of the bushes and…well…' he came to an end lamely. The other fox took up the narration.

'As we were leaving, my Lord, we heard the remaining squirrel mention the other's name. He called him 'Tam'.'

At the sound of the name, Regnor's ears pricked up and he looked at the fox, astounded.

'Tam?' he asked. The fox nodded, uncertainly. 'I have heard of that name,' Regnor said slowly, almost to himself. 'It is a legend that has spread to the lands of ice and snow. Rakkety Tam Macburl is…was a great warrior. It is said that he was the one that dealt the fatal blow to Gulo the Savage, all those seasons ago.'

'He is dead, my Lord,' one of the foxes said quickly. 'My companion here killed him, ran a sword through him.'

Regnor turned to the killer. 'Did you? He is dead then?'

'Indeed, my Lord,' the fox replied in relief. 'I made sure of that.'

'Well done, my faithful servant,' Regnor nodded at him. Then he turned and glared at the other. 'And what did you do, whilst the greatest warrior of our time was being slaughtered by this courageous fox?'

'I…I fought off the other squirrel, Lord,' he trembled.

'He is not dead, is he?' Regnor said. 'He still lives, does he not?'

The fox looked completely terrified. 'Y-Yes, my Lord. He still lives.'

Regnor growled and drew his sword again. Before the unlucky fox even had time to try and run, the blade has sliced through the air and decapitated him. The other foxes backed away, frightened from the severed head, rolling on the ground. Regnor turned to face them all, a hard look in his eyes.

'There is no room for weak, spineless fools here,' he said, his dripping sword still in his hand. 'Do you all understand me?' The remaining foxes nodded, trying to ignore the body of the slain creature, sprawled on the ground.

'That is good,' Regnor said. 'I have decided to try and capture a beast to tell us where the red treasure lies. I have also decided to send a group of some of my strongest foxes out to try and track this young maiden. She interests me and I would like to make her acquaintance and find out how she managed to wound some of my followers. Believe me, once I find her, she shall not live for long.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melanda, Fopp and Terith were now deep in Mossflower. Melanda had bounded ahead a little way, impatient to find the place where they had first seen the foxes. Fopp and Terith puffed after her, trying to keep up.

Suddenly, Melanda stopped and crouched down on the ground. There was a large, dark brown stain on the dusty floor, crusty and dry. She took a deep breath inwards, trying not to cry. Now was not the time for tears. Fopp and Terith caught up with her and gasped as they saw the blood.

'Oh Melanda,' Fopp said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I think we've found the place,' Melanda murmured. She took another deep breath and straightened up. 'They must be near here.'

'Melanda,' Terith said. 'I know you want to find these beasts as soon as possible, but you've got to face it mate. You won't have any chance against a band of foxes.'

Melanda turned on the otter angrily. 'I managed to fight off one huge fox, didn't I?'

Terith sighed. 'Yes, but that was one. There'll probably be a lot more. Secondly, you don't even have a weapon. And thirdly, you said the fox's back was turned when you took a swing at him!'

Melanda turned around and started to furiously walk off, but Terith caught her arm.

'Look, I'm sorry mate,' she said. 'But you've got to face it. We're doing this all wrong. We've gotta go to Salamandastron, like you said. They'll give us weapons and maybe some of the Long Patrol to help us. Then we can go and find the foxes, yes?'

Melanda turned back. 'Yes, that would be a good idea,' she said. 'Salamandastron.'

The three of them continued in through Mossflower, towards the mountain of the Badger Lady and the Long Patrol. They hadn't been walking for long when Melanda suddenly felt a blow to the back as she fell face forward to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Fopp gave a yell and Terith jumped at the thing that had attacked Melanda. When Melanda got up, gasping and rubbing her back, she saw Terith sitting on a small ball of orange fur that was squealing and shrieking.

'Who dares to sit on me, the gweat pwince!' it was screaming. Melanda took a couple of cautious steps, her eyes narrowed.

'Prince Rupert?' she said hesitantly.

'Who is adwessing me?' the Prince demanded.

Melanda started to giggle, then laugh. 'Look who we've found!' she chuckled. 'The whiniest little thing that ever lived! Oh, get off of him Terith, he means no harm.'

Terith heaved herself off of the yelling squirrel and looked at him with disgust. 'D'ya know this thing Melanda?'

'You know Prince Rupert,' Melanda said. 'Remember, I told you. The spoilt son of Squirrelking Araltum and Idga Drayqueen. I met him when I travelled to Salamandastron with Doogy and…and my father.'

Prince Rupert tried to make his escape, but Terith grabbed onto his tail, despite his protests. 'Why exactly did you attack me ould mate, then?'

'She was twespassing in my kingdom!' Rupert shouted. 'I will have you awested!'

'I thought you didn't have a kingdom anymore,' Melanda frowned. 'I thought you were overthrown.'

'I still have my subjects,' Rupert said proudly.

'Well, I think the sooner we get you back to them, the better,' Fopp said, still seeming a little annoyed about the attack on Melanda.

'Yes, we'll-' Melanda started, but before she could finish, about ten small rats came out from behind the trees, each clasping a sharp dagger. Rupert screamed and tried to hide behind Melanda, but the gang of rats were soon surrounding them.

'Well, den,' one of them, presumably the leader said as he bared his teeth. 'What do we 'ave 'ere?'


	6. Journey's Start

Melanda looked round at the vermin hoard in terror

**A/N Really sorry for not updating for months, that's really awful of me. I'm going to try and update a lot more regularly, so enjoy this chapter and please, please review! **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melanda looked round at the vermin hoard in fear. There was no way she could fight them, she didn't have a weapon and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to use it. A cold feeling of terror was creeping through her.

'What is four creatures such as yoreselves wanderin' through these parts of the wood?' the lead rat leered at them. 'You's might get 'urt.' He drew his dagger and approached Melanda. The rest of the gang followed his lead, drew their weapons and advanced on the four of them. Melanda was dimly aware of Prince Rupert clinging to her legs as they moved forward.

'We have nothing valuable,' Melanda said in a loud and clear, if a little shaky voice. 'There is no need to hurt us, you won't gain anything.'

'Well, they all say that, dearie,' the leader sneered. 'Trouble is, we won't lose anyfing if we kill you neither.'

Before Melanda could take in these words, the rat leapt through the air and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. Winded, she looked up into the rat's greedy narrowed eyes and saw that he held his dagger to her throat. His gang whooped and cheered around them, hungry for first blood and the beginning of the carnage. Melanda felt the blade press in deeper and she gasped in fright and pain. The rat gave a cackle.

Suddenly, a light orange shape collided into the side of the rat, making him fly through the air. Melanda saw through dazed eyes a male squirrel standing tall with a sword held high in the air above the wheezing rat. He brought it down and plunged it into the rat. It gurgled and twitched, then lay still.

'Who's next?' he thundered towards the other rats. 'Who wants to go the same way as your chief?'

The rats yelled in panic and scattered through the trees. The squirrel sighed and turned towards Melanda. He leant over her and offered her a paw.

'Are you alright?' he asked, concern in his golden brown eyes, eyes that, Melanda noticed, were extremely beautiful.

'Yes, thank you,' Melanda said breathlessly, as she heaved herself up. 'I can't thank you enough for saving us.'

'You're welcome,' he smiled. 'It was lucky I was here. I was actually looking for someone.'

Prince Rupert emerged from the tree he had been hiding behind cautiously. He gave a shriek of joy when he laid eyes on the stranger.

'Guard!' he cried excitedly. 'Guard! Awwest these cweatures!'

'And there is my precious charge,' the strange squirrel sighed. 'He does insist on wandering off and getting himself killed.'

Melanda looked up at him in astonishment. 'You're in the service of Prince Rupert?' she asked. 'I thought the kingdom of Squirrelking Araltum and Igda Drayqueen had been overthrown and their subjects were now free. Why are you still here?'

'I was foolish,' the squirrel said bitterly. 'Apologies, I should explain. My name is Jemmik and I am the Prince's personal guard. I came to this forest, looking for adventure. I came across the kingdom of the Squirrelking and, so desperate was I for some excitement, I swore myself into service. When the others left, I stayed, determined not to break my promise. I regret ever coming to this part of Mossflower.'

Melanda laughed. 'That's strange,' she said. 'That is almost exactly what happened to my father.'

Jemmik smiled back. 'He and I would have a lot in common, I suppose.'

Melanda's grin fell of her face. 'He… he's no longer with us,' she said quietly. Jemmik adopted a face of horror.

'Oh, I am so sorry,' he gabbled. 'I didn't mean to upset you…?'

'Melanda,' she finished for him, smiling slightly again. 'Please don't worry, I won't get upset. The time for mourning is over; I am hunting down the beast that killed my father so that I can kill him in turn.'

Jemmik's eyes widened. 'You are indeed a brave maiden,' he said, impressed. 'But I am concerned that you have no weapons between you, as you have just demonstrated.'

Terith cut in, stepping forward. 'That is why we are heading towards Salamandastron,' she told Jemmik. 'We hope that the Badger Lady will grant us weapons and maybe some training. Then we track the murderous foxes.'

Melanda saw Jemmik's eyes light up. 'That sounds absolutely thrilling,' he said excitedly. 'I wonder, not to sound forward, whether I may be permitted to join you. The journey to the mountain will be dangerous for creatures without a weapon and I would be happy to help you ward off any undesirable beasts.'

Melanda looked deep into Jemmik's eager, beautiful eyes. 'I would be honoured if you would accompany us.' They smiled at each other. Fopp gave a nervous cough.

'I hate to interrupt,' he said, 'but didn't you say, Jemmik, that you were sworn into service to Rupert?'

'_Pwince _Woopurt!' Rupert shrieked in protest. They all ignored him.

'Surely he won't allow you to leave him to come with us?' Fopp continued. Jemmik's face fell, but Terith had a solution.

'If Rupert came with us,' she ventured, 'then Jemmik could come as well.'

'No!' Rupert screamed, stamping in foot. 'I will stay wight here and my guard stays with me! I order you to awwest those cweatures!'

Jemmik rolled his eyes. 'If you don't want to come, Rupert, I will be able to force you. Alternatively, you could come with us quietly.'

Rupert looked up at Jemmik and then looked at Melanda. 'Alwight,' he said, with a stab at dignity, though he was still shaking with rage. 'I will come.'

Fopp, Terith, Melanda and Jemmik looked at each other in delight.

'So,' Melanda grinned. 'Onwards to Salamandastron!'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As usual, Sister Armel was sitting up in the Infirmary alone, on the bed that Tam had died in. She had been there for several days, never coming down, not even for meals. Vittles had been brought up to her by the sympathetic mole cook, Mudge. She avoided talking to anyone and just sat there in silence, alone with her thoughts and her grief for Tam and Melanda.

In the doorway to the Infirmary suddenly appeared the figure of Doogy Plum. He was looking thinner than usual, his tail drooped and his eyes were sad. He came into the room and sat down next to Armel.

'How are you doin' ma dear?' he asked tenderly. She shook her head.

'You speak exactly like Tam,' she whispered. 'In his voice.'

He nodded. 'Ah know,' he said. 'Ah miss him too you know. Ma best mate for mos' of ma life. Dead.'

Armel flinched. Doogy didn't seem to notice and carried on. 'How ah wish ah could have taken care of those beasts mahself. Ah'm so proud o' what Melanda's doin'.'

Armel's paws snapped into fists and she slowly stood up, quivering with fury. She turned on him.

'How can you say that?' she hissed. 'She's out there somewhere, trying to find creatures that managed to kill one of the greatest warriors that ever was, without a weapon, without training, with only a young mouse and otter to help her! If she's not dead already, she will be soon!'

Doogy looked very alarmed, but tried to reason with her. 'You shoodn't underestimate creatures like that,' he told her. 'She has the makings of a warrior, jus' like her father before her! Ah'm almost glad she's trying to avenge Tam, she's proving herself as a warrior!'

For a moment, he was sure that Armel was going to hit him, instead she exploded with anger.

'It was you, wasn't it!' she screamed at him. 'You persuaded her to go out there, you will have killed her, my only daughter, the only thing I have left in my life! Her blood will be on your hands!'

Doogy was frightened now and started to back out of the room before Armel flew at him. 'Get out!' she screeched, looking quite demented. 'Get out, get out, get out!' She practically threw him out of the room and down the stairs, then slammed the door shut. She sank to the floor, weeping.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was only a few days later when the five travellers finally saw the towering mountain of Salamandastron on the horizon. As they celebrated and started to approach the home of the Badger Lady and the Long Patrol, they were unaware that four, large foxes were following them closely, ready to pounce.


End file.
